A Christmas Story
by ZeZe
Summary: As the title says, this is a Christmas party. Its really cute and I hope you R+R A One-Shot Fic.


ZeZe: A new story . . . errr . . . short, one/shot fic.  
  
Hiei: Hn . . .  
  
ZeZe: Oh shut up and leave me alone!  
  
Hiei: *smirks*  
  
ZeZe: He really knows how to get under somebody's skin . . . how does Kurama put up with it?  
  
*Kurama walks in*  
  
ZeZe: Speak of the devil.  
  
Kurama: Konnichiwa ZeZe, would you by any chance know where Hiei would be? *scans for Hiei and misses by a mile*  
  
ZeZe: *smacks face* What're you? Blind?  
  
Kurama: No, just dimwitted today.  
  
ZeZe: *smacks face again*  
  
Hiei: Do you just do that or enjoy the pain?  
  
ZeZe: * sarcastically* No, I live for pain . . . WHAT DO YOU THINK???  
  
Kurama: *chuckles* We'll just be leaving . . . *tries to attempt to drag Hiei out the door and had no luck*  
  
ZeZe: *has the other hand of Hiei* NO, HE STILL HAS TO DO THE DISCLAIMER, THEN GOOD RIDDANCE TO HIM FOR NOW!!!!  
  
Hiei: I feel so hated . . .  
  
ZeZe: Well you should be!  
  
Hiei: Hn. ZeZe doesn't own YYH. Yoshihiro Togashi does, and ZeZe wishes she did like millions of other fans. But she says she has a master plan to somehow miraculously get YYH.  
  
ZeZe: Good Hiei, NOW SCRAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A Christmas Story  
  
Author Note: I bet some of you folks out there are wondering what I'm doing writing a Christmas story in the middle of spring? Well who gives a fuck. I surely don't, I got the idea from some stupid daydream and just wrote it down. It's actually pretty good on account of my friends at school.  
It was Christmas Eve and Kurama was holding a Christmas Party. Guests invited included: Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Okami, Shizuru, Teana, ZeZe and Koenma. It was 3:00 p.m. and almost everyone had arrived, but Kurama didn't see Hiei.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, where's Hiei?" Kurama asked. Yusuke shrugged and then walked over to Keiko, Botan, Shizuru and Yukina. The doorbell rang just as Kurama gave up hope. He ran ove rto the door and opened. There stood Okami and Teana with bookbags full of presents. "Hey Kurama-kun! Why so glum?" Teana asked. "I thought you were someone else . . ." Kurama replied. "Oh, well i think we may have that certain person somewhere around here!" Teana happily exclaimed and started rumaging around in her bookbag. "Ditz! They're behind us!!!!!!!" Okami screamed and smacked Teana on the head. "Oh right!" Teana said and giggled. Okami and her moved aside to bring in the view of ZeZe and Hiei, ZeZe had ahold on Hiei cloak.  
  
"Hey Kurama, you didn't lose faith in me yet did ya?" ZeZe said while leading Hiei into the room. Kurama smiled and replied, "Thank you." "Hey no prob, couldn't have Mr. Spoilsport ruin the party by not showing up, and besides I owe you cause without you and Hiei here, I wouldn't even be here most likely," ZeZe replied and then whispered, "But we both know he only came to be with you." ZeZe hugged Kurama lightly and winked at him, then disappeared suspiciously.  
  
"Where's she off to???" Teana asked. "Hn," was all Hiei said before walking off. "Excuse me," Kurama said and joined Hiei. "Sheesh, tough crowd tonight . . . " Okami growled and walked over to the food table with Teana trailing after her. Kurama and Hiei were walking around observing the guests when Yusuke shouted out, "Hey Kurama, Hiei come join us!!!!!!!!" "Come on Hiei, lets join them, we'll be practically a family!" Kurama said happily and dragged the koorime over to the group. "Okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's start with Kuwabara! Truth or dare???" Yusuke asked as Okami walked up with Teana. "Dare," Kuwabara said and was preparing for the worst. "Okay, I dare you to sumo wrestle with . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Shizuru," Yusuke smirked. "WHAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara screamed and Shizuru replied, "Hey, I'm all for a little brother-sister torturing." Okami squealed and started hopping up and down. "I'm going to pose as Kauto the fox girl who was the referee at the Dark Tournament!" she stated and whipped out a microphone exactly like Kauto's. "Where'd you get that?" Botan asked. "I do this all the time at school," Okami matter-a-factly stated proudly, "the boys think it's a sport to do something drastic at school so I referee for them all the time, it's fun!" Her wolf ears twitched eagerly.  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
They had the little stadium set up outside. Kuwabara and Shizuru were dressed up like Sumo wrestlers exactly, wearing the little 'diapers' (as some of my friends call it) that they actually wear. In addition Shizuru was wearing a bikini top. (Boys, don't think like that you little hentai's) "Okay, its an all out match of these two sumo wrestler wanna be's!!!!!!!!!!!!! On the left we have Shiiiiiiizuru!!! The forth strongest woman here!!!!!!!! In addition to the 3 female demons over here. Scene flashes over to Okami, Teana and ZeZe. All waving with their ears and tails twitching. Now to the right we have Kuwabara, Shizuru's baby brother!!!!!!!!!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara yelled angrily. "Now, now, no killing the referee! Think of our association! Referee around the world!! www.soyawannabeareferee@wellforgetit.com!!! Not a real site thank you!  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEGIN!!!!!" Okami yelled. "Kuwabara has started that funny dance they do at the start of their matches, as so with Shizuru. Boy don't they look funny?" "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" screamed Kuwabara. "Huaaaaaaaaah!" Shizuru yelled. "Shizuru had now charged at Kuwabara, screaming all the way Kuwabara is being chased around the ring like a cat chasing chicken except for the part about the cat. Ohhhhhhhhhh that had to hurt, Kuwabara just got body slammed by Shizuru. Look at the blood trickling down his lip and nose. Look at the blood, the gore, what glory!!!!!" Okami stated with little stars in her eyes. "Umm, Okami get a grip on reality," ZeZe said and lightly tapped Okami's head, "Hello, is anyone in there??" A little voice comes out no where and says, "Hello you have reached Okami the wanna be Bautosaii, I am currently fawning over blood and gore. Don't bug me, call me back, or try to reach me or prepare to die!!!!!!!!!! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Everyone sweatdropped and did an anime fall. ZeZe just slammed her daggers hilts on Okami's head, calmly picked up the microphone and started refereeing the match. "A beautiful body slam once again done by Shizuru, bravo! And here comes Kuwabara, trying to get in with some lost ground but gets thrown right over Shizuru's shoulder. Magnificant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stupendous!!!!!!!! And Kuwabara is now out of the ring and Shizuru is the winner!" ZeZe shouted and jumped up to where Shizuru was proudly standing, grabbed her hand and held it high in the air.  
  
Everyone was now in the living room again with the addition of Shizuru in different clothes and Kuwabara currently being treated by Yukina. "Okay Truth or Dare Yusuke!" Kuwabara managed to mutter which sound more like this, "Ohkayph, Truph op Darph Phusuke!" "Truth," Yusuke replied. "What're you chicken?" Kuwabara mangaged to say again a little healthier. "No, but you are, especially with Shizuru chasing you around and you balling your eyes out," Yusuke said and started cracking up. "Okay fine, did you ever slightly, maybe, sorta, had a crush on Botan?" Yusuke again burst out laughing and Botan glared daggers at him. "THAT FERRY GIRL!!!!!!!! SHE'S THE GRIM REAPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE ALWAYS SAYS 'BINGO' FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!!!!!! SO HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Why you, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you!" Botan growled chasing him around. "What're you going to do? Bop me to death with your oar???" Yusuke said between gasping for air and laughing.  
  
"Okay . . . . . . . . . . Truth . . . or . . . Dare . . . . . . . . . . . . . ZeZe . . . . . . " Yusuke gasped as he tried to catch his breath. ZeZe looked shocked, "Ummm, Truth I guess." "Okay, what did you mean when you said that Hiei and Kurama had saved your life and that you wouldn't be here without them," Yusuke asked. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other and then Botan started cracking up. "You really are dense aren't you, Koenma had told you that whole story before!" she said. Hiei glared at the ferry- girl and made a mental note to hurt Koenma seriously for giving private information out to the stupidest people on Earth. "Well . . ." ZeZe started and stared at Kurama and Hiei for support. Kurama nodded and encouraged her to continue and Hiei was just not on Earth anymore. "Okay, well it all started when I arrived in Makai, Hiei and Kurama were obviously on some sort of case or something and I was badly injured from my transport. And if any of you happen to pick up the book of Neko cultures and how our lives are, this story will become a little bit clearer. Well anyway, me being seriously hurt and not wanting to merge with a ningen child's dying soul like Kurama, no offense, I went into a state of regeneration which is like hibernation. Its when we go into our neko forms and are seal into a hard case of protection, each neko is different. My case is an egg, with a quater moon on it. I was sealed and trying to regenerate when Kurama found me. He thought at first I was someone's spirit beast or something. He had a lot of youki that I could use to heal faster. Now before I had gone into regeration, I was a little ruthless and didn't really care for anything or anyone at all. But I can tell you that Kurama and Hiei had softened my cold ice heart up. Well anyway, I started to slightly take some of Kurama's youki and I was healing faster by a few hours more. Fourtunatly, Hiei noticed that Kurama was getting a little weaker by a week later and found out about me and asked to see me. I noticed the change in energy cause his was cold like mine. He also, I noticed, had the Jagan eye so he knew what I was and started contact with me. 'Who are you and what do you want with Kurama' he asked. At first I said nothing so he started yelling my mind and it was giving me a major head ache. So I did the next smart thing, shut him up . . . 'YES YES I HEAR YOU, BUT MY POOR EARS!!!!!!!!!! Now what do you want?' I asked angrily. 'Who are you and what do you want with Kurama?' he repeated. 'My name is Zephyr, but call me ZeZe. I am a neko and a healing apparition.' I said. 'Yes and what do you want with Kurama?' he repeated once more angrily. 'Um . . . I need youki to survive, so I was borrowing a little from him,' I replied shakily and scared. 'A little? How long have you been with him?' Hiei asked mentally. 'A week, no longer! I promise!' I quickly said scared. 'We'll see . . .' "Hey Kurama, how long have you had this thing?" Hiei yelled. "A week, no longer!" he yelled back, he was still a little pale. 'Okay, but a healing apparition, how can I believe that you are one of the rarest appartitions in the whole Three Worlds. 'I can't show you physically but I'll show you mentally . . .' I offered and sent an image of a neko, me, and then healing one of my patients. She just happened to have blue hair and was a certain koorime's little sister. 'Yukina!' he gasped. 'Yes, I have healed Yukina and I was the one who taught her some of the skills she has now. Now do you believe me?' 'Semi but not certain, I cannot be sure until you are healed so I will take Kurama's place off and on.' 'Huh? I thought you didn't like me? Why the sudden change?' I asked surprised. 'No reason, but you've got to talk with Kurama soon, or I'll kill you.' he answered. 'Yeah, I'll be sure to talk to him, me dead would help no one.'  
  
A FEW WEEKS LATER  
  
I did eventually talk to Kurama and he didn't seem to mind at all. He said that he kinda expected it cause he had thought at first I was a spirit beast of someone. Hiei and Kurama switched off places of giving me youki every week and soon I was ready to be free again. I told Kurama to throw me up into the air and not to worry cause I was going to get free. So he obeyed and threw me into the air and I broke free and landed gracefully. My appearance had altered slightly because of the different kind of youki I recieved. I had shimmering platinum hair that reached my waist and it was tipped with skyblue. My eyes were a brilliant blue and my ears poked out of my hair, a dark black. I still had my canines, claw-like fingernail, and my inhuman speed. I had a crescant moon on my forehead and slash-like marks on my cheeks, but they were clearish because I had no parents. I was wearing a chinese looking outfit with the sign of destiny on one of the front flaps. (think Uriko's outfit) I also had my tail poking out from the back and it was black as well. (think Uriko again) "I was finally reborn, and I would make sure to pay Kurama and Hiei back, and come today I have fulfilled it!" I said finishing my story, Kurama looked proud and Hiei just sat there but I knew deep in his heart he was happy. "So you repayed Kurama and Hiei by becoming their adopted daughter, what a laugh!" Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed. "HEY! I MAY BE YUKINA'S STEPNIECE BUT I AM A WHOLE LOT STRONGER THAN YOU KAZUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "Oh yeah, bring it on!" he replied. Hiei gently shoved me over to kick his butt. I aimed, and kicked him out of the house and into the neighbors tree, 15 miles away. "Good riddance," I yelled and walked back inside. About 10 minutes later Kuwabara reshowed up and it was Kurama and Hiei's turn to do a dare. "Truth or Dare?" Yusuke asked them. "Dare," they both replied. I had walked out to the table of food and snatched a bowl and stuffed it with multiple different fruits and then topped it off with whipped cream, then I returned only to find the bowl being taken out of my hands and on the floor beside Hiei and Kurama. I slapped my forehead and sat infront of MY bowl of fruit. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Oh, Yusuke dared us to feed each other the fruit in the bowl, mainly strawberries though," Kurama replied and I looked at the bowl and saw I had layered it with pretty little red strawberries. The other fruit was nowhere to be seen. Hiei was first shocked and then relaxed as Kurama took the first strawberry and dipped it in the whipped cream and held it out to the little koorime. Hiei hesitantly tok it and ate it. Next Hiei lifted a strawbery out to Kurama, who gladly accepted it being the youko he was an dwas being a little drastic with it. "Dang Kurama, don't you have to make impressions! Mus t be reeeeeeaally good . . ." Yusuke said smirking like an idiot.  
  
Kurama reached for another strawberry and pulled out an apple slice. "Huh?" he asked questionably. ZeZe was blushing red and answered, "Well, I had put a mixture of fruit in there, but please continue!" Kurama shrugged and dipped the apple into the whipped cream and held it out but quickly movved it away sorta like saying 'come and get it'. Hiei, now feeling tempted and teased, leapt on Kurama trying to get the apple slice that he so dearly wanted. In the end, he got ahold of the slice, after 5 minutes of wrestling for it. ZeZe was stealing cherries from the bowl and hanging them of of everybody's nose, at least the ones with their mouths dropping, so alas Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Shizuru had cherries hanging off their noses. Kurama, noticing this, burst out laughing. Everyone else woke up from the daze and noticed the cherries hanging and blushed heavily before removing them. "Hey Kurama! Your dares not done! Get on with it, it was getting good!" Botan cheered. So Hiei grabbed another piece and froze. "A lemon?!" he muttered and ZeZe snatched it out of his hand. "Thank you Hiei-kun!" she happily said and ate her lemon quietly. Everyone sweatdroped and sighed. Hiei grabbed another strawberry and held it out on his palm for the kitsune. Kurama grabbed the strawberry, getting whipped cream on his nose and chin, blushing slightly as Hiei wiped it off and cleaned his finger with his tongue happily . Keiko had to smack Yusuke on the head to keep him from laughing his head off. ZeZe was busy putting two strawberries in Hiei and Kurama's pockets. 'Heh heh heh . . .' ZeZe thought silently trying to keep quiet.  
  
'Ding dong, ding dong' the little cucco clock went. It was already 6:00 p.m. Yusuke had snuck over to the sterio and put on some music just as Hiei and Kurama polished off the bowl of fruit and ZeZe, Teana, and Okami were eating the remainder of the whipped cream. "HEY EVERYONE, IT'S TIME TO FRICKEN DANCE!!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled and everyone rushed out to the sterio but Hiei, Teana, adn ZeZe were yanked back by Kurama. They whispered a bit and then joined the rest of them. ZeZe and Teana were bright red with what they heard. Kurama had asked to dance with Teana first (for reasons only I know) and then Hiei. Hiei was supposed to dance with ZeZe and then Kurama. Kurama, Teana, ZeZe and Hiei all walked over to the center of the room adn were watching Yusuke adn Keiko when Koenma in his teenage form walked in. "Sorry I'm late, a certain ferry-assistant of mine left me to get a ride with George. Her name will not be spoken before me . . ." Koenma grumpily remarked while Botan was blushing heavily from embarrassment. "Its alright so lets get to dancing!" Kurama said as Hiei eyed him carefully. Yusuke and Keiko walked out and started dancing. "Well don't leave me out of the fun ," Botan complained as she drag ged Koenma to the floor. Kuwabara led Yukina onto the floor, not noticing the angry eyes burning holes in his back. "Hiei, don't be a sourpuss. I'm happy for Yukina and Kuwabara , and you should too!" ZeZe said and led him into the circle with Kurama and Teana following.  
  
It was all too cute! Yusuke and Keiko were dancing together. Botan and Koenma were bickering. Kurama was dancing with Teana (for now), and Hiei was dancing with ZeZe (for now), with her head on his shoulder, and he coulda sworn that she was asleep. ZeZe was practically asleep anyway, due to the lulling music and rocking motion of dancing. She didn't love Hiei like that, but like a father (DUH, read the dare of ZeZe), The same went with Kurama. "Night night oniisan . . ." she whispered and fell into a deep sleep, for she'd need it for late night spying for she was a neko. Hiei walked over to a couch, set ZeZe down and sat beside her. She subconsciously laid her head down on his lap. The night went on, Teana fell asleep as well and Kurama left her next to ZeZe while Hiei and him danced. Koenma and Okami danced after Koenma finished his arguement with Botan. Then they talked about taking over the world, but a semi-drunk-on-sake- Yusuke threw a bottle at them to quit planning stupid ideas.  
  
About an hour later, about 10:00 p.m., ZeZe woke up to the dark house. Her eyes aglow, she started her nightly romp for action and adventure. Teana was sleeping where ZeZe had left her. Okami and Koenma were leaning against each other. She grabbed a camera and snapped a picture thinking 'heh heh heh blackmail!' and then bounced off. Yusuke and Keiko were sleeping, Keiko in Yusuke's lap (what a surprise), Yukina and Kuwabara the same way. She snapped few pictures and thought 'stupid oaf.' She bounded away and passed Shizuru sleeping on the couch, and Botan leaning against a wall. 'This is boring . . . where's the action?' ZeZe thought sadly. Suddenly she heard some talking outside. She jumped out the window and into a tree. ALl that was visible was her glowing blue eyes. ZeZe turned the flash off and settled down. Hiei and Kurama were sitting on the ground staring at each other. Finally Hiei blinked and Kurama chuckled quietly. "I win," he said and stood up and stuck his hands in pockets finally noticing the strawberries still there.  
  
"Hmmmm, how did those get there?" Kurama wondered aloud. He shrugged and held it in his hand for the koorime. Hiei graciously took it and enjoyed the flavor. They heard a click and looked at the tree. ZeZe quickly closed her eyes and counted to ten. "Hiei, do the honors . . ." Kurama asked still staring at where the eyes had been. "Glad to," Hiei replied and vanished into thin air.  
  
ZeZe opened her eyes and sighed. She turned to leave and crawled right into a firm body. ZeZe gulped and tried to escape with no avail. Hiei grabbed he by the tail and dragged her down to Kurama. "Hey, watch the tail, its a neko thing!" she argued helplessly. "Hand it over," Kurama asked his little daughter. "Hand what over?" ZeZe replied innocently. "The camera, hand it over," Hiei said with a death glare. "Geez, I was only looking for some action! But you break it, I'll kill you! Its a personal camera !" she replied and handed it to Hiei, who in turn handed it to Kurama. Kurama made a signal to pose and shot a picture of Hiei holding onto ZeZe by the tail, and she trying to rip his head off.  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up to lots of presents. "Yeah, gifts!" Teana shouted happily. "Yeah, happiness . . . NOT!!!" ZeZe said grumpily. Kurama had taken the camera's film to get developed afer a few more shots. He had the pictures all in his hand. "First presents, then pictures that ZeZe graciously took for us. After the presents were all handed out everyone opened them.  
  
Kuwabara recieved: "The Complete Idiots Guide to Dating" from Zeze. A big red button from Hiei. A sweater from Yukina. Chocolate from Botan, Okami , Koenma, Kurama, adn Keiko. A punch from Shizuru and Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke got A kiss from Keiko. "The Complete Idiots Guide of Common Sense" from ZeZe. A mallet and a hammer from Botan, Kuwabara, Koenma, Shizuru and Okami. A video of common sense from Teana. A new outfit form Hiei and Kurama.  
  
Hiei got: A rose from Kurama. "The Complete Guide on How to be Social" from Teana and Botan. A new stronger sword from ZeZe. A shrimp from Kuwabara. A teargem pendent from Yukina. A bucket from Koenma, Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru and Okami.  
  
Okami and Teana got: CANDY from everyone  
  
Kurama recieved: A teargem necklace from Hiei. A kimono with a rose on it from ZeZe A hug from Keiko, Botan, and Teana Chocolate from Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru and Koenma. A rose from Okami.  
  
Koenma got: A ladder and big red button from everybody.  
  
Botan got: A cat toy and a big red button from everyone.  
  
ZeZe and Yukina recieved: A hug from Hiei A kimono from Kurama A new camera and teargem ring (From Yukina to ZeZe) Candy from Teana and Okami PS2 from Koenma(ZeZe only) A new outfit from Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru. Medicinal herbs( From ZeZe to Yukina)  
  
After the gifts, everyone looked and laughed at the pictures and they all lived happily ever after!!!!!  
  
(SUUUUCKY ENDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
ZeZe: WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
ZeZe: OH SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, I gotta update on my other stories on of these days . . . . soon I hope oh well bye!!!  
  
~**hugs and hershey's kisses**~ 


End file.
